


Confession

by ageless_aislynn



Series: What if? twists - tiny little fics making big timeline changes ;) [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: He never meant to fall in love with her. Now he has to tell her the truth.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne
Series: What if? twists - tiny little fics making big timeline changes ;) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085783
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another "flash fic" from NaNoWriMo 2020 with a little twist on "What if?" because you know how I enjoy turning things on their sides and looking at them from different angles. ;) If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

"So," Caitlin said slowly, "what you're telling me is that the man I've worked beside for years, who I've been in love with _for years_ , who I've trusted with my life, who I thought knew me better than anybody else, who I thought that _I_ knew… This man never existed?"

"I exist," he insisted. "I just couldn't tell you my real name. You have to understand, my only goal was to go home again. Falling in love with you was never part of the plan."

She crossed her arms, clearly doing everything she could to keep her composure during his confession. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I'm scared of losing you. You see, I _can_ go home now. The advancements we've made, that Dr. Wells has made, have reached the point that I can. But… I can't go back alone, Cait. You're my heart, my everything. I want you to come with me."

She drew back slightly. "Before I'd consider going anywhere with you, don't you think you'd better tell me your real name and where you're actually from, _Matthew_?"

He ruffled his blond hair, looking chagrined. "My name is Eobard Thawne and I'm from the future."


End file.
